


Bitter Like Black Coffee (Iwaizumi x Reader x Oikawa)

by Vanilla_Beanz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/F/M relationship, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi/reader - Freeform, matsuhana (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Beanz/pseuds/Vanilla_Beanz
Summary: You’ve been pining over them for two years, more soon to come with college starting. Balancing both your coffee shop job and you college courses on one hip, and the struggles of managing friendships through unrequited love on the other, you’re right at your limit. On edge, you’re doing your best to not screw everything up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work that I’m bringing from Tumblr onto here!

“How many boxes did you buy?” Your roommate, and closest friend, Oikawa Tooru, asked, obviously eager. 

“10. And don’t let the others into them.” 

“We need to hide them somewhere else. Do you have room in your underwear drawer?” 

“Ew, no. We are not putting the Caprisuns in my underwear drawer!” 

Oikawa flinched as you raised your hand to smack his shoulder. The brunette groaned and flopped onto his bed. One of the boxes of Caprisun had fallen to the floor from the impact. He sat up quickly with a gasp. 

“We could put them in a box under my bed! There was an incident in elementary and now Iwa has made an oath to never look under my bed again! He even passed it onto Makki and Mattsun!” Oikawa’s smile grew wide at the memory. 

You nodded your head, just eager to put the boxes away before your friends came over. They always stole those damn caprisuns of yours. You had made it your goal to keep them to yourself. And share some with Oikawa if you had to. 




Iwaizumi stood chuckling outside the dorm. His ear was pressed up against the door, eavesdropping the conversation inside. He normally wouldn’t have done this, but after hearing the shrieks of his childhood friend. 

With a smirk, he pulled out his phone and messaged the pink-haired trouble maker about the locations of the drinks. 

  * ~•~•



*at the cafe*

“Wait, so two years? That you’ve been pining over that pretty boy and his buff bestie?” Akane looked shocked. You were telling her about the two said men you were pining over. Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. You heard Kiyoko laughing from the kitchen. 

“Akane, sweetheart you have no idea how hard she fell for them.” Yukie laughed at the newbie. “I remember hearing her at one in the morning, she was always geeking about something they did.” She snickered some more, pushing you further into the hole of embarrassment. 

“Yukie! Stop embarrassing me in front of Akane! Go help Kiyoko finish cleanup in the kitchen or something!” Your cheeks were flushed and your voice was high. It was obvious you were embarrassed. You heard her laughter fade as she walked away to help Shimizu in the back. 

  * ~•~•



“Uno!”

“Kindaichi you whore!”

You nearly spat out your drink at Kunimi’s response. You looked at the nine cards in your hand and sighed. The casual group gathering with everyone was going just as usual. Chaos.

You, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Watari, and Yahaba were playing Uno on the floor. Kunimi seemed to be at his limit with Kindaichi’s three, soon to be four, win streak. 

Kyotani, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Mattsun, and Hanamaki were just watching, already having played their own rounds and quitting from the rage. Kyotani almost punched Oikawa. And Iwaizumi had managed to put both Makki and Mattsun in a headlock, only for you to have to rip them apart from each other. 

“This is bullshit!”

You zoned back into the cards in front of you. Kindaichi won for the fourth time. And it was the first time this week Kunimi had lost his shit. He lunged at his friend, ready to beat the hell out of him. 


	2. Caprisuns

“Eighteen minutes. Surprising.” Yukie smiled at you as you burst through the doors of the cafe. You were almost late enough for Mika to have to cover for you. Which always resulted in you paying her for it. You sighed and walked towards the backroom to put down some stuff and help get the cafe ready to open. 

Greeting all of your friends that you passed on your way there, you met up with Kiyoko in the back. “Good morning Y/n.” She smiled at you, looking away from her phone. You always loved Kiyoko. She was always so nice and so beautiful. You were always glad to be in her presence, let alone be friends with her. Jesus, you sound like Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

“Morning Oko.” Setting your stuff down, she caught you up with what was left that needed to be done before opening the cafe. Starting your pile of work chores from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon. 

  * ~•~•



“Hanamaki Takahiro! Get away from there!” Oikawa was struggling. Bad. 

A few minutes after you had run out for work. Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa had come running in. Eager for one thing and one thing only. Your caprisuns. 

When Makki had lunged to go under Oikawa’s bed, the latter had tried to jump off it to prevent that from happening. Only to get caught by Iwaizumi, who now held him tightly against his chest. Oikawa could only scream curses at the trio. Matsukawa was now helping Makki sort through the boxes. 

“You guys are assholes! Those are Y/n’s! She’s gonna be pissed!” Oikawa kicked his legs like a toddler once again, narrowly missing Iwaizumi’s shins and Hanamaki’s head. 

“What’s she gonna do against three dudes who are six feet tall and over? Bite me?” Makki finished his raid. He took 15 caprisuns. That was going to be a noticeable number for you. Oikawa thrashed around again as Makki closed the backpack he had shoved the caprisuns in and gave it to Mattsun. Those were gone no doubt about it. 

“What’s funny Makki is that she actually would…” Iwaizumi warned. Mattsun and Makki looked worried at the said warning. Did Iwaizumi know from experience? Did he see it? 

“Kyotani taught her. Don’t ask questions.”

It made sense to those two now. You were never very aggressive before you had met Kyotani. So, when he actually grew to tolerate you and like you, he realized how defenseless you are. He would have at least thought Iwaizumi had taught you something. But apparently not. So he had taken it upon himself to teach you. And resulting in that, you became a wild animal with Kyotani. 

“That explains a lot. Alright whatever, why don’t we crash the cafe? I want the breakfast they have there it’s so fucking good.” Makki was already out of the door before anyone else could agree. Iwaizumi set down Oikawa and they had left. 

  * ~•~• 



The four males were making their way to the cafe you work at. Apple Peach Cafe. It was small but still big enough to hold about 12 tables, a large counter for the workers, and everything else that was needed. So it was perfect. The cute cafe sat near the university’s campus. The color palette contained soft pastels, mostly green, blue, and pink. While they mostly served drinks like boba and coffee, along with an assortment of others. They also had a small brunch menu, which Hanamaki thoroughly enjoyed. There was also a display case that had freshly baked cookies, slices of cake, and confections. It was perfect for you. 

The four boys seemed to chase each other around the street. Causing what was supposed to be a twenty-minute walk, to take longer. Matsukawa and Hanamaki talked amongst each other about god knows what. While Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked hand in hand, Oikawa blabbering about a TikTok he had seen. The two of them were secretly a thing for about two weeks now. Makki and Mattsun only found out about five days ago after they had walked in on the two of them. Mattsun only yelled at his best friend for twenty bucks after finding out. 

They had kept from telling you, afraid that something would happen. They don’t know what, but they were scared. But after a conversation with Yahaba (who was the one who had gotten them together after forcing them), they had realized that the longer they wait, the worse it will be when you do find out. 

You were Oikawa’s best friend after all. And he was the glue that put you and Iwaizumi together. To everyone that knew, it would’ve made more sense that you should have been the first person who knew. They would tell you soon, it’s just a matter of timing. 

“So~, do you two have any other interests in someone?” Mattsun pushed, a teasing tone in his voice. Hanamaki snickered beside him. 

The couple who had been secretly at it next to them looked shocked. How the hell did they know it wasn’t going to be just those two? “What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi growled, now trying to flat tire the pink-haired male that was laughing. 

“Well, we just thought that the two of you have had an interest in someone else.” Matsukawa shrugged his shoulders, still tempted to push further. Hanamaki tripped over his feet, stumbling around to regain his balance after Iwaizumi’s attempts to flat tire him succeeded. 

Oikawa sighed, just wanting to get the topic away and done with before they got to the cafe. “We think there might be someone. We’re still not sure though. That’s all you’re getting.” He flicked the back of Mattsun’s head and the topic was dropped with a laugh. Forming into one about Makki geeking over the brunch menu at the cafe. 


	3. Cafe Thoughts

“Ding ding! You ladies have your best customers here!” Oikawa busted through the door of the empty cafe, as cocky as ever. Kaori and Yachi who were sitting at a table, doodling on napkins, had jumped up, startled as shit. Kiyoko and Yukie were standing behind the counter, talking about new recipes. 

“Where’s Y/n?” Hanamaki asked Yukie, who was taking the orders for the boys. Kiyoko started the drinks that she heard were ordered, and Yachi and Kaori got up to go and start Makki’s large breakfast order. 

“She’s in the back helping Akane put away supplies. Should be back out here in a few though.” Yukie took the money from Makki and put it in the register, giving him his change afterward. Both Mattsun and Oikawa gave her a thumbs up, and then the four of them sat down at a booth by the window.

~•~•

“I still don’t understand why you like this drink, to be honest.” You placed down Oikawa’s coffee in front of him, grimacing at him. All of the boys at the table yelled in a celebration that you had come out to see them. Makki pushed Mattsun further into the booth to give you room to sit down. 

“I still don’t understand why you don’t like it. Iwa! Try this and tell me if it’s good or not!” The brunette shoved his drink towards Iwaizumi. He took a drink and shrugged. “It’s not bad, but it’s not something I’d get as my usual. Like a little someone we know.” He judged the drink that Oikawa had that you hated. 

“How! It’s so bitter! Get some flavor!” You hit your hand on the table. Then an argument between you and Oikawa about his drink preferences had formed. Matsukawa and Hanamaki resorted to a conversation about Makki, once again, talking about his food. 

Iwaizumi watched the petty argument between you and Oikawa. He always admired the way you stood your ground in arguments. Even if it was over the pettiest things. He admired a lot about you. Your looks, your attitude, and the way you took care of people. He loved it all. 

Normally, Iwaizumi would feel guilty thinking about and admiring you while he was in a relationship. But knowing that he and Oikawa had talked a few nights ago about how they both wanted to be in a relationship with you, but also each other, made him feel more comfortable. 

A small kick to Iwaizumi’s shin turned his gaze away from the petty argument to a smiling Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Who both seemed to be wiggling their eyebrows with sly grins on their faces. He kicked Matsukawa back, who ended up kicking him back, while also kicking Makki. The back and forth with the kicking continued. 

You and Oikawa picked up your legs so you both were spared from the danger under the table. Then, proceeding with your petty argument about flavor preferences. This quickly turned into you and Oikawa trying to see who could say “no no no no no” over each others argument faster and louder. 

  * ~•~• 



It was never busy on Thursdays. Seeing as why there was no issue to you sitting at the table with the boys and yelling with them a problem. And the girls at the cafe didn’t seem to mind either. Because all the girls have sworn to never let anyone outside of the cafe know what usually goes down here. And it’s usually just as bad, if not worse, as group nights with the rest of the boys. 

Mika had come in for her shift to you sitting between Iwa and Oikawa. Your face was red, from how hard you’ve been laughing or the fact you were between your two crushes, you’d never know. All she knew is that you seemed very happy and content where you were. 

All those girls along with Hanamaki and Matsukawa know how much you love Oikawa and Iwa. While they have told you multiple times that you should tell the two of them about your feelings. Always saying it would be better because you are not holding onto those feelings and hurting yourself many times in the process. But all you ever did was shove them off and tell them you are happy enough with your friendship with them now. You didn’t want to ruin what you had because you were greedy and wanted both of them. And picking one could possibly ruin the bond with the other. There were too many things to go wrong. So you’ve settled on staying content with what you have. 

“Hey N/n, your shift ends in about ten minutes and I’m already here. You can go early if you want!” Mika smiled at you and set her bag down on the table Yachi was sleeping with her head in her hands. It was just you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi left. The other two had left for classes. Leaving you all to each other. 

You nodded and shoved Oikawa out of the booth so you could get ready to leave.

  * ~•~•



“How does a movie night at the dorm sound?” Oikawa asked. The three of you were walking back to the building, Oikawa slightly in front of you all. He walked with a slight skip and bounce, hands held together behind his back. You and Iwa trailed behind with smiles on your faces at his dorkiness. You looked over at Iwaizumi and nodded. 

“Sounds good. We should stop by the convenience store though. We don’t have any more snacks.” You reminded your roommate and he nodded, taking a different turn and skipping towards the store. 


	4. Why?

Oikawa we are not watching E.T.! Godzilla is obviously the better choice!” Iwaizumi threw his empty Monster can at the brunette, making Oikawa squawk curses and insults at Iwaizumi. Taking in the all-too-familiar scene unfolding before your eyes, You couldn’t help but giggle at their antics. 

The three of you were curled up on the floor of your shared dorm with Oikawa. Blankets and pillows were everywhere, along with a lot of trash. The three of you haven’t even decided on which movie to watch yet, but there were already empty snack bags underneath empty Monster cans and Kool-Aid bottles

Oikawa grabbed his empty plastic bottle and aimed for Iwaizumi’s head, yelling another insult. It wasn’t too long until the two males started rolling around on the floor, wrestling for their movie choice. Sighing with a smile, you snuck over and grabbed the remote, turning on your own movie, the wrestling duo oblivious that you had started to watch the movie without them. 

As the sound of the opening music plays through the speakers, they begrudgingly stop fighting, and finally come and sit next to you on the floor with what’s left of the snack pile, having no arguments on what movie you chose. 

  * ~•~•



You were planning to stay and watch all night, but the three of you were only three movies down and it was still nine in the evening, with not many options left to watch until the sun rose. At this point, you were almost out of snacks and took it upon yourself to get more later to last the night.

“Take your $125 bitch!” Oikawa threw the cash at a laughing Iwaizumi, who had pulled out a game of Monopoly for everyone to play, to pass time and keep a certain brat occupied, but ended up pissed about losing all of his play money cash. 

You weren’t winning either. You only had three properties that weren’t helping your money to stop bleeding out from your pockets. You sighed and stood up from your seat. “I’m gonna go and get more snacks. You losers stay here.” You walked over to where your bag was and grabbed your wallet, the other two shooting you a thumbs up, taking note of which snacks to refill on and to add to the pile. “I’m going out for a bit, don’t kill each other while I’m gone,” you said sarcastically, waving goodbye as you walked through the front door.

  * ~•~•~•



You looked inside the plastic bags you had with you.  _ Monsters, juice, two coffees, chips, candy.  _ Everything was there. 

You enjoyed days like these. You got to spend time with your favorite people without any worries, and spending an entire night watching movies with said favorite people. However, the only thing you didn’t enjoy about all of this was being in a room with both of your crushes and trying not to screw anything up.

Tonight felt different for some reason. As if there was something unbeknownst to you that could end badly for the three of you after tonight. But before you could think of it any further, you snap out of it.

Shoving the bad feeling away, you saw Hanamaki in the dorm hall. Running towards him, you screamed and grabbed his shoulders. Your dork of a friend let out a girlish scream and jumped. You fell to the floor, laughing your ass off at his dramatics. He bent down and smacked you on the head, cursing you out. 

“Why the fuck would you do that! I thought I was dead! Oh my fuck! I hate you so much you fucking brat! I can't even with you!” Hanamaki yelled, continuously hitting your head. Your laughter died down, and Makki lifted you off the floor. 

“Come on you bitch, I’m taking you back to your dorm and telling dad.” Makki grabbed your wrist and dragged you back home. 

  * ~•~•



“Iwa, be careful please, y/n is going to be back soon…” Oikawa sighed and pulled away from the soft make-out session the two of them were having. 

Iwaizumi had taken it upon himself to use the thirty-five minutes you were going to be gone to its fullest. He ended up grabbing his boyfriend and pinning him to the floor for what was supposed to be a few kisses. Then it became a soft make-out session. 

“Dad! Oh shit!” Hanamaki had burst through the door of the dorm room. You were right next to him, shocked. “I’m um… I’m gonna leave…” Hanamaki left you there in the doorway. He went down the hall and stayed at one of the turns, he knew for a fact you could possibly need comfort after. 

“I… how long was this a thing?” you looked between your two best friends. Neither of them bothered to move, obviously afraid of what would happen. Oikawa stumbled over his words, trying to explain in a way where you wouldn’t be mad in the end. but it seemed it was already too late. 

Iwaizumi sighed, already knowing this argument was going to be lost. “a month and a half… we made it official about two weeks ago after we sorted things out.” you sucked in a harsh breath, obviously bothered by this. the two of them always told you everything. hell, Oikawa was even dating a girl they knew you didn’t like but still told you a day after, and you let it play out, they knew you didn’t like ruining other people’s happiness. 

what had hurt you was not just them not telling you. it is that they hadn’t told you, and for the past week or two, you had been teasing them endlessly about being single, and how you could get them both hooked up with someone. 

The two of them were your best friends. they knew how much it hurt you for people to be doing things behind your back. you hated getting in people's business, and you understand if they would need time to come and say they were a thing. but a month and a half? 

“Who else knows?” 

“Makki, mattsun, yahaba, kunimi, Hinata, and a couple of girls from uni who saw us out…”

you sighed, eyes watering. how the fuck did this many people know before you? it ate at you really. did they not trust you anymore? was there anything else that they kept from you? their best friend? that title seemed pathetic now. best friend? and girls who they didn’t even know the names of knew before you. best friend? they kept this away from their so-called best friend for over a month. 

you liked them both. there was no mistaking that. you trusted the two of them more than anything. you came to them for everything and they had come to you. you helped them through so much, but yet, they couldn’t tell you they were a thing? and suddenly all of the things you’ve done for them. all of the tears from all of you were piled into one and dropped. a tsunami of years flooded your eyes. 

you shouldn’t be crying. you shouldn’t. but you were. and it’s because it hurt. it hurt really bad. it was pathetic how such a small thing like this had hurt. it could be the weight of your stress coming down to you. or it could be just you being a baby. you would never know. but you didn’t need or want to. 

“y/n please, let us explain…” iwaizumi stood up, trying to coax you into the room. no. you needed to go, and you needed to breathe. your childhood friends since middle school. middle school! and they told all of these other people? 

you backed away from the door, dropping the plastic bags you carried. only having your phone and wallet, you slammed the door before iwaizumi could catch you and sprinted down the halls. tears were running down your face at the fact that all of this was happening. 

what had only added and occurred to you at the moment was another conversation you managed to overhear once. 

_ “so~ see any girls lately Oikawa?” Hanamaki teased his friend. everyone around the table laughed. It was another night with all of the boys, except for Kunimi who was obviously asleep. you had taken off to the bathroom to fix your makeup so you didn’t look like a hot mess. and thought had come through your head about listening to what idiot boys talk about when the only female in the room leaves. you weren’t shocked, only slightly because a bunch of those idiots in there were gay.  _

_ “eh, just one. she’s super hot, not even going to lie about it. she’s nice too, a real sweetheart. we’ve been talking lately, I’ve taken in interest in her.” Oikawa's cocky voice explained.  _

_ “oh her? yeah he’s right though. kinda bummed he’s going to get her before me.” iwaizumi chuckled, he didn’t seem to care about the topic.  _

_ “eh? Why don’t we share then? I wouldn't mind~ as long as she’s ok with it.” Oikawa offered. from where you were, you couldn’t see the smile of which he was teasing or not.  _

_ all you knew is that there was another girl. and both of them liked her.  _

That was a week ago. now that the two boys have been confirmed dating, it just proved your thoughts more. they were willing to bring another person in. and you knew damn well it wasn’t you. 

you wiped your eyes and left the dorm building, running to the house of people you could trust right now. 


	5. My Girls

“Want another cookie?” Yachi held out a small chocolate chip cookie to you. They were leftovers from the bakery. You sniffled and took the treat, slowly biting it. 

After the incident, you had run over to the girls ’ house. It was basically a frat house just filled with angry bisexuals, pansexuals, and lesbians. Shocking enough all of the girls who worked at the cafe lived here, except for you of course. 

You were all sitting in the living room. The soft pastel walls and decor contrasted well with the white furniture. It looked like Kiyoko and Mika’s work, only because they actually made things look good. 

You arrived here about an hour ago. For the first twenty minutes you were crying your eyes out. So many emotions had flooded through you. You felt that you were overreacting. And since then, you’ve only had silent years and a blank face while eating cookies with Yachi and Akane. 

You were sitting on the floor, you always preferred it for some reason. Yachi sat curled up next to you, and akane’s head was in your lap. Kaori was across from you, just sitting there, letting you know she was there. Kiyoko sat on the couch behind you, legs on the couch so she could play with your hair. Mika and Yukie sat on either side of her. Both also just letting you know they were there for you. 

As soon as you had explained one sentence, “the two of them…” no one dared push you any further. They knew you felt bad, and they weren’t going to shove you on it anymore. So they sat there, your shoulders to cry on. 

Your phone went off again, finally deciding to look at it. 

_ 20 missed calls from Iwa. Delete. _

_ 32 missed messages from Iwa. Delete.  _

_ 23 missed calls from Oikawa. Delete. _

_ 38 missed messages from Oikawa. Delete.  _

_ 23 missed messages from Y/n and Her Sluts❤️. Delete.  _

_ 10 missed messages from Matsukawa. Opened. _

_ 4 missed messages from Hanamaki. Opened.  _

  
  


“I just texted Makki, he’s gonna bring me some clothes.” Your soft yet broken voice informed the ladies around you. 

“Okay. Look at me sweetheart. I just want to say one thing. I’m sure you have gotten all of what has happened dealt with from your tears. And no one here is going to push you more.” Kiyoko started, holding your face. “Our only goal right now is to make you happy. So tomorrow, since it’s our day off, we are going to go and mess around yeah? How does that sound? Get some things off your mind?” 

You looked up at her, she held a small mischievous smile on her face. You huffed out a laugh and nodded, “fuck yeah.”

  * ~•~•



“Good morning lazy bones.” You swatted at Yukie who was standing in front of your bed with food. You groaned and looked at the clock up on the wall, 10:25. You sat up and let the foodie place the tray of food on your lap, taking a strawberry as well. 

“Eat up, Mika and Kiyoko decided we would go out early and spend the day out.” Yukie picked up the second fork and started eating some of your food as well. 

After about fifteen minutes of eating and talking with yukie, she finally pulled you out of the bed and towards the bag of clothes Makki had brought you last night. She pulled an outfit out for you and threw them at you, yelling at you to get dressed. She left afterwards to go get ready herself


	6. Ouch

It’s been two days since you’ve last seen and talked to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. You’ve only talked to Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kunimi since then. Getting out of bed, you put on your last pair of clean clothes and headed downstairs to see all the girls downstairs getting ready for work as well. 

“Hey look, now you won’t be late for once!” Mika laughed at you, her half-eaten apple in hand. You laughed and swatted at her shoulder and took a bottle of tea from the refrigerator. Yachi threw her arms around you and dragged you towards the door. 

“You slept in again let’s go!” 

  * ~•~•



You huffed out a breath and wiped down the tables again. It was pretty crowded as it was a Saturday morning. Akane and Kaori were placing orders down left and right. You took charge of going and asking tables if they needed anything and cleaning up the later unoccupied said table. 

You heard the bell from the door ring, you looked up to greet who had come in, “welcome in!” Your voice faltered a bit, your life seemed to always be cliche fanfic like the ones you’ve read. The last people you had wanted to see at the moment had come into the cafe.

Normally, you would have just ignored it and relaxed a bit. But they had someone. A girl. You had remembered that they had talked about someone when you eavesdropped on a conversation they had. You cleared your throat and took a breath. 

You were stronger than this y/n. It was going to be okay. You weren’t going to cry just because there was unreciprocated love. It may hurt you really bad, but you convinced yourself to suck it up. It was no use crying over them now. You were just going to give it some time, and you would go and talk to them another day. 

You didn’t want to lose your friendship, so you won’t. You will preserve it and ignore your crush, so the two that you love would be happy. Even if it meant with someone else. She couldn’t be that bad right? Don’t go and start assuming y/n. 

You walked back to the counter and passed the table the three of them were sat at. You felt a pair of eyes on your back, knowing one of them was looking at you. 

  * ~•~•



“Are you going to keep glancing and staring at them? Or are you going to come back here and help me cook? Just so you can stare at them easier.” Yukie’s voice turned your attention away from the group who was laughing at something Oikawa had said. 

You huffed and nodded, letting her lead you to the kitchen. You sat down in one of the chairs back there and looked through the small gap in the wall used for handing out orders to Kaori and Akane. 

You had a somewhat clear view of the table. It gave you a headache. You watched the way she held onto Iwaizumi’s bicep without a care in the world. The way Oikawa looked at her with so much care in his eyes. It made you sick. You wanted to be the person to get that look from Oikawa constantly. You wanted to be able to hold onto Iwaizumi’s arm without a care in the world. You wanted them. 

You felt someone mess up your hair from behind. Startled, you turned around and looked at who had done it. Mika stood there with a comforting smile. She leaned down a bit and rested her head on your shoulder, looking in the direction you were. “Go back to your dorm darling, you need to talk to them. And even if you end up staying for a bit longer at our place, you need more clothes.” She kissed your head and ruffled your hair again. “Go, make sure you don’t break the friendship you already have with that little bit of jealousy in you. Because I know damn well, you’re getting jealous, and you will end up not talking to them for another week.”

You huffed out a harsh breath and looked away. You nodded and stood up. Yachi and Akane waited by the door for you all to leave for the day. You grabbed your bag and left the cafe. First, taking a glance back and meeting desperate brown eyes who were just begging you to talk to him. 


	7. Shut Up

You arrived back at your dorm about four hours after you left work, only because Yachi made you stay and eat some dinner before you left. The dorm looked the same as when you left it a few days ago, but with more trash and dirty laundry laying around. There was no arguing, the dorm was a mess. Setting your bag of dirty clothes down by the door, you sighed and headed straight to cleaning. 

Just you and the silence of the room with the occasional crunch from a piece of garbage you picked up was heard. You took this time before the other two got back to think about how you would talk to them. 

You were still pissed at how touchy and flirty that girl was with them. The way her long nails trailed over Iwaizumi’s bicep slowly. How Oikawa looked at her without a care in the world. How Iwaizumi admired everything she said. It’s what you wanted to have but you couldn’t. You knew they cared about you a lot, but you would never be close to them and their probable girlfriend. 

You came up with a small conclusion in your head. You would try and talk to them. Keep the feelings there but talk. Tell them why you had left. Tell them that you were happy for them. And probably ask them who that girl was? You didn’t know how it was going to play out. You just wish you could see into the future. Or time travel! That would be cool, to be able to avoid this conversation if you skipped ahead or just went back and took this properly. 

The click of the door being unlocked and the two voices of Iwaizumi and Oikawa alerted you that, obviously they were home. You took a deep breath and came out from the bathroom, nervous to see them. 

The taller of the two let out a faint gasp and launched himself towards you, bringing you in for a hug. It took you a bit to return the hug. The both of you pulled away, and you looked over at a shocked Iwaizumi standing behind Oikawa. You cleared your throat, “um, can we talk? We should probably talk.” 

The two of them nodded and you all sat on your bed. 

“Um, I just want to say I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I shouldn’t have done that over a silly little relationship. I shouldn't have run off with zero explanation. I’m really happy for you two! I really am, it was just shocking you know?” You sniffled a bit, trying to hold back some already welling up tears. 

Oikawa moved over a bit so he could sit closer to you, “hey look, it’s okay. You had every right to be mad, especially since you’re our best friend and all of these people knew before you. And on top of that, it was for over a month. And neither of us had said anything.”

You groaned and sat up more, “but still! I should’ve at least let you all speak! Not make it worse by running off and not responding to anything you guys sent me. I just overreacted.”

“Stop saying stuff to make it seem like it was your fault y/n.” Iwaizumi sternly shit you up before you could go on again. “It was our fault for not telling one of the closest friends to us what was happening. That’s final. This bit is our fault.”

You wiped your eyes with your sleeve and sniffled again. You took a few breaths and popped a question. “Who was that girl? At the cafe?” 

You felt Oikawa stiffen next to you. “She’s a girl from our class, don’t worry about her, no one important.” Oikawa’s nervous response and smile were enough to let you know, he was probably lying again. 

“Bullshit!” You raised your voice, the other two getting startled. “It didn’t look like she was no one! It was pretty obvious you all were really close. The way she holds onto Iwaizumi like he’s hers.” Iwaizumi cringed at the missing nickname you gave him.

“The way Oikawa looks at her with so much fucking care and love makes me think that ‘oh! He probably likes her too!’ Better yet! I just realized that I overheard a conversation you were having with the others one time! What was it? How you two were willing to share this nice and hot girl? Is that her?”

The couple looked at you shocked. Did you hear that? The two of them looked over and realized that this was a much deeper rabbit hole they were stuck in than they thought. “Y/n! Stop! Why are you acting like this? You just told us you were happy for us!” Iwaizumi sat up straight as well, his instinct to try and stand his ground showing. 

“Because from what Oikawa says that she’s nothing, it really seems like she’s something to you two! And if I tie everything together correctly, it just means you guys lied to me again! And it fucking hurts because I’m not her okay! She’s gorgeous, obviously smart, and from everything Kiyoko was able to tell me, she’s fucking amazing! I see why you two would like her. It’s a pain in the ass because I want to be in her place! I’m jealous okay?”

“It’s hard seeing her be all touchy and kind and sweet with you two when I want to be there! Look, I don’t know if she’s your guys’ girlfriend or not, and I don’t judge. But I wish I was! Look, I wasn’t planning on telling you guys any of this but I might as well!”

Both of them opened their mouths to try and interrupt you, but you were speaking way too fast. 

“I love you guys so much. I mean it. I’ve loved you guys for about two and a half years now. I’ve always wanted to yell at at least one of you, but I felt bad because I loved the other just as much! So I kept it to myself! I didn’t know what to do! I didn’t want to be seen as weird, so I said nothing. But now it sucks even more because someone else gets to be in the position I wanted to be in! I want to be able to do all of the relationship stuff with you two! I just want you two! So fucking bad!” 

You were standing on the side of the bed at this point. Your breathing was ragged and tears flowed with no sign of stopping. You opened your mouth to speak again, but getting stopped by a loud sob. Speaking was supposed to be done for now, but you didn’t agree. You took a deep breath and got ready for another ramble. 

“Y/n please shut up and let us speak!” 


	8. Nothing But Tension

“Y/n please shut up and let us speak!” 

You shut your mouth at Iwaizumi’s loud voice. Slightly startled, it was no use trying to talk over him. You wiped your tears and backed up a few steps. The tension in the room was suffocating. The tears and heavy breathing from all of you provided fuel to the weight. 

Iwaizumi sighed, not wanting to yell at you. His frustration was getting the best of him. He wanted to tell you everything. Seeing as his boyfriend couldn’t. He wanted to tell you about their plans. He wanted to tell you all the things that he’s been wanting for years. But, with your rambling and crying he couldn’t get it in. It’s not that he was mad at you, of course, he wasn’t. He knew you were hurt and you had every right to. He was more concerned for you than anything. 

He wanted to hold you close and tell you it was okay. He wanted to leave small kisses on your head, lips, fuck anywhere. He wanted to be there for you in a way he wasn’t before. He wanted to comfort you. Iwaizumi never wanted to see you like this. Even in high school, he saw you like this a few times after some breakups, being harassed by some of Oikawa’s fangirls. He hated seeing you hurt like this. 

“Y/n… we said she was nothing. Please just hear us out.” Iwaizumi spoke in a soft tone, afraid he would scare you more than he had when he yelled at you. He noticed your steps back, so he became cautious about what he says and how he says it. You hiccuped and sniffled, walking backwards to hit the other twin sized bed that sat in the room. It was usually used for when the girls came over. You curled up on the bed, knees tucked to your chest and stared at Iwaizumi. 

He took a breath. “She was actually only there to get a reaction out of you believe it or not. I guess it worked huh? Too well…” Iwaizumi looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed. It was their fault you were like this right now. Tears running down your face, heavy and panicked breathing. It broke his heart. 

“We wanted to get a reaction out of you to see if we had a chance in some way. It may not make sense but seriously.” Iwaizumi sat down on the bed again. He watched as your face morphed into confusion, you becoming more hurt by the second. 

“We actually… we actually like you… a lot. We have for years to be honest.” Your eyes widened. “She’s in Oikawa’s class and she found out we liked you. And we ended up asking her for advice on how to ask you out. But, we didn’t know if you even would have a chance.” 

You furrowed your brows at Iwaizumi, obviously still confused. “You know because we like you, the both of us, and we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything if we had asked you out. So we wanted to see if there was at least a possibility that we could do it.” Iwaizumi continued, trying to ease the tension away from your body by assuring you that the feelings were mutual. 

“So she had come up with the idea of seeing if we could make you jealous or get some sort of reaction out of you. We knew it was a little fucked up. But to us, it seemed better than possibly ruining multiple years worth of friendship with you over a silly little crush…” You relaxed a little. Understanding what he meant, seeing as it was also what you had feared when you realized you liked the two boys. 

“So yeah. It was all a little plan to try and get you riled up. I noticed that you looked a little hurt when you clocked out of work.” You nodded along to what he was saying. “I assumed that you were hurt at what you saw, don’t think we didn’t notice your little staring sessions. But it seemed like my assumptions were correct. We had hurt you.” 

You swallowed down another sob as you saw Iwaizumi’s eyes water. You had been friends with hun since middle school. And you’d only seen him cry about 4 times. He was one of the most mentally, and physically, strong people that you knew. You hated seeing him cry, even if it wasn’t often. He was hurting too. 

Oikawa was still sitting quietly, only soft hiccups being heard. He was staring at the wall behind you. He was losing it. You needed to get things figured out soon if you didn’t want him to blank out too much. 

“Why didn’t you guys tell me you were dating at first?” You muttered out and looked at Iwaizumi, hoping for an answer. He took a sharp breath and shook his head. Defeated, he slumped over and shoved his face into his hands. Quiet but aggressive sobs shook his body. 

“We.. we don’t know. We should have told you. We have no idea why we didn’t. We are so sorry Y/n. Seriously. We love you so much.” One violent and very harsh sob shook Iwaizumi roughly and finished his response. 

You inhaled sharply. You didn’t know how to feel at the moment. Oikawa knocked himself out of the tiny headspace he was in at Iwaizumi crying. He sniffled and crawled over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a firm hug. He looked over at your curled up figure, tears still clouding his eyes. He opened one of his arms out towards you. After knowing you for years, he knew that from your body language, you wanted a hug. 

You were obviously hesitant at first. Feeling as if this should be more of a comforting moment between them. Iwaizumi didn’t want you to sit there in your own bubble. He wanted to do what he’s been wanting for years. He left Oikawa’s arms and moved towards you. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around you and tugged you close. Oikawa followed, him finalizing the hug by wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's neck and one around your waist. 

You tugged them down into a position where you were all lying down on the very small bed. The duo shuffled around so you were all comfortable. Iwaizumi moved down so his hands were wrapped around your waist. His head tucked onto your stomach, eyes closed, a few tears falling here and there. Oikawa had his head tucked in the crook of your neck, his hand kneading through Iwaizumi’s hair. His other above your heads. You had your hand gripping onto Oikawa’s shirt with a strong grip, the other settling on Iwaizumi’s upper back, rubbing soothing circles into it. 

You turned your tear stained face towards Oikawa. “I’m sorry I didn’t say much Y/n… I…” you kissed his cheek. You didn’t want his excuses and his guilt. You just wanted to hold onto your boys before morning came, where there would be an easier conversation, preferably one with no crying. 

A group agreement formed between the three of you during this cuddle pile. After being friends for so long it was easy for you all to forgive each other. Even if this wasn’t something that was necessarily considered ‘easy’. But, to all of you, some things became easier as you sat together. The tension was thin, whether it was from you, or them. It was easier to breathe knowing that all of you seemed to be in agreement of liking each other in a way that would obviously not be considered as friends. The conversation in the morning was bound to be easy. Just the three of you and a plan? Was that a good way to put it? 

You sighed and closed your eyes, tugging the two men that were asleep on you closer. Not planning on letting them go, you drifted into your dreams. 


	9. I Love You Guys

Your eyes fluttered open at the light coming from the window. Your body was pretty warm, warmer than you thought it could get just using your bedsheets. A weight on your hip and something stiff under your head startled you for a second. You opened your eyes some more and inhaled a shaky breath at the scene. 

Oikawa was laying on his side, facing you. Your head was closer to his chest as he was higher up on the bed. His right arm was under your head and his left was holding Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi had his head on your chest, arm on your waist, holding Oikawa’s as well. 

You felt so drained. Everything that happened last night took so much out of you. You reflected on everything. It was so much to you. Not only did you freak out just because of jealousy, but you also confessed your love for the two males in the spur of the moment. All of those thoughts running through your head had you panicking last night. 

But it seemed as Iwaizumi threw an explanation at you, things came together. They had also confessed as well. The girl you had gotten jealous of was just someone helping them stir up some stuff. But after what happened the night before, I think everyone now understands why not to do that. It caused too much havoc. 

Even while Oikawa had barely said anything that night, you felt as if he didn’t need to. The man was never good with his words, even in high school. While he was a charming pretty boy who had fangirls, who always swooned at his words. Emotions and explaining things that needed to be fixed was not his thing. And since Oikawa came with the very obvious Iwaizumi, who was good at words and explaining things, it was a package deal. 

Iwaizumi now shifted in his sleep, now off of your chest and hand released from his boyfriend’s. Letting out a heavy sigh, you sat up, needing to go to the bathroom. Only to forget the whiny brown-haired boy behind you, had an arm on your waist already. 

Hearing a groan from behind you let you know that yes, you had woken up Oikawa. 

“Where are you going huh? Come here…” he dragged out, a pout on his face and his morning voice becoming whiny. You looked at him and he had his arms stretched out, making grabby hands at you. You swatted them away and hopped over him and off the bed onto the floor. He whined some more, eventually being shut up by his boyfriend. 

“I’m not running away, just going to the bathroom.” You smiled at him, but your voice caught you off guard. It was more dry and weak than usual. Makes sense after the crying that happened. The two who were now awake also looked at you a little bit shocked. You cleared your throat and smiled, waving off their looks of concern. 

After you did your business in the bathroom, you came out to see Iwaizumi sitting on the side of the bed, phone in hand. Oikawa had stood up and started cleaning up some of the mess. “You okay?” Iwa looked up at you, concerned. “You sounded like shit.”

You scoffed and waved your hand at him, “shut up, I’m just tired…” you gave him a lazy smile. Both him and Oikawa looked at you, still concerned. You smiled and yawned, helping pick up some trash that was at your feet. 

“Um… so…” Oikawa started, having the very obvious question on his mind that everyone in the room had. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, having all of you and Iwaizumi’s attention now. 

“What does this make us? You know, since we all kind of confessed our love last night…” he looked around the room, afraid to make eye contact. His hand was going through his hair, a nervous habit of his. You looked around at the other two, who were both looking at you, wanting to know what you had to say about it. 

You let out a nervous laugh, “wouldn’t this make us a thing? I mean… I wouldn’t mind. I did just say last night that I love you both… a lot.” You smiled and looked down at the floor. You fiddled with your hands, staring at them instead. 

“I don’t think we would mind either, I mean we did just all confess. It would be worth nothing if we didn’t act on it.” Oikawa smiled, looking at his boyfriend for confirmation. Iwaizumi also had a small smile on his face. Excited that now it was official. 

You had your two favorite boys at your side. The way you wanted it. You loved them and they obviously loved you. You could now do all of the lovey shit that you’ve fantasized about. 

Oikawa lunged at you, roughly pulling you into a tight hug. You returned it obviously. Holding him tight, never wanting to let go. 

“Alright you two, let me in.” Iwaizumi’s deep voice pulled you and Oikawa apart enough to drag him into the hug. You looked up and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. 

Oikawa gasped dramatically, pulling away and shaking his head. “No! No! No! Come here!” He grabbed your face and brought your lips to his. The kiss was rushed. It seemed he was just excited to finally be able to do this. His mouth left yours, his brown eyes looked at yours, a sparkle in them at the sight of you. 

“That’s not fair.” You were then tugged over to the other male. Iwaizumi was squinting at his boyfriend, jealous that he got to kiss you first. He pulled you in, holding the back of your head. Finally, your lips connected with his. Iwaizumi’s kiss was different from Oikawa’s. It was less forceful. Instead, it was softer. His lips were just a bit drier than the taller’s. But it made sense as Oikawa used chapstick religiously. 

Iwaizumi pulled away from you, a little breathless and a small grin on his face. You let out a small scream and a few giggles as now Oikawa had dragged Iwaizumi into their kiss. 

You all formed a small group hug again. Quietly, just enjoying the presence of each other now that you could all be together. 

  * ~•~•



“Tell me everything! Now!” Akane screamed into your ear, through the phone. Iwaizumi, whose head was on your lap, chuckled. He heard the loud voice of your friend. 

You were trying to call Kiyoko to tell her the news, but Akane managed to pick up and answer instead. You laughed at her exciting nature. “Just tell Kiyoko everything is okay for me? I’ll tell you all tomorrow after work.” You explained, and she agreed. You hung up the phone and leaned back and got comfortable against Tooru’s chest. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you even closer. You felt him place a kiss on your head. 

You placed your hand on Iwaizumi’s head and started to comb your fingers through his hair. You felt him physically relax at your touch. It was obvious all of you were content with yourselves.

  * ~•~• 



“No fucking way!” Your pink-haired friend screamed from his spot at your opened door. Makki and Mattsun looked at you and your boyfriends with wide eyes before smiling and relaxing their shoulders, back to their normal layer back moods. 

“It took you guys long enough. I was getting worried Makki was gonna do something to get you all together on his own.” Mattsun smiled and walked further into the room. He ducked under your bed and grabbed something. 

“Wait! Mattsun you dick no!” You tried to spring up, only to be held down by Iwaizumi. Matsukawa stood back up, three caprisuns in hand. His cocky smile only pissed you off more. Makki comes up and takes one from under your bed as well. You stopped struggling as Iwaizumi’s head was now taking comfort on your chest. 

“So Makki, Mattsun. When are the two of you going to get together?” Oikawa questioned, a cheeky smile on his face. 

“HUH?”


	10. Epilogue

“Hey, babe… wake up!” Tooru’s gentle voice coaxed you awake. You groaned and rolled over, pulling the thick blankets closed to you. You heard his dramatic sigh, one you’ve heard for years. You were now slowly drifting back to sleep. 

Just as you were about to be completely asleep again, a very heavyweight now roughly landed on you. “Ugh! Tooru! Why?” You groaned and opened your eyes at your whiny boyfriend. He just groaned and rolled over to his back, soon leaving his dead weight on you. 

You groaned again, “Hajime! Help me!” You yelled, hoping your other boyfriend who was downstairs heard your pleas for help. You tried to push the brown-haired male off you again, only to fail. 

The heavy footsteps of Hajime were unheard as he came up the stairs. You and Tooru’s banter was too loud. The two of you had now moved around some more to where Tooru had you pinned down, you trying, and failing, to kick him off of you. In just two seconds, Tooru had suddenly disappeared off of you, his body weight was no longer there. You looked over to where he once was and saw that Iwaizumi had grabbed him by the waist and was shaking him around. Your laughter combined with theirs was just what you needed after a rough week of work. 

Everything had gotten so much better ever since those few nights of pain, followed by a shitty ass love confession. It was worth it though. 

About seven months into your relationship with you, Hajime, and Tooru, you had managed to find a house big enough for you all. You even got a dog and two cats! 

But you were all now at the beginning of your third year of college. You decided you would try and work at the cafe with the girls as long as you could. Iwaizumi ended up getting a part-time job at a gym a few miles down the road. While Oikawa worked at one of the rich stores at the mall. So the payment was pretty okay. It’s not like all of you were surviving on pay from fast food joints. 

Meanwhile, Hanamaki and Matsukawa got together exactly one month after the three of you did. It was a stupid confession too. Kunimi had dared Makki to confess for twenty bucks and a pack of beer. And it was enough to get the strawberry colored haired male to confess. Only for Mattsun’s shocking response to be, “well yeah, it’s not like I fucked you the other day without any feelings involved.” And then the entire room screamed. Kindaichi and Yahaba trading money around for bets. And Makkis own face was red. Those two had also recently gotten an apartment, just a fifteen-minute walk away from your house. Iwaizumi complained along the lines of, “when are you guys going to finally separate from us?” Only to be hit in the back of the head by you, as you helped Makki set up his office. 

Everything was going great for you. Yeah, you had your rough patches every once in a while. But they never lasted long. You always had someone there to help you if it was about your boys. But if it wasn’t, your two boyfriends would be there in a heartbeat. It was all you wanted. 

It was just you and your boys. You, Hajime, and Tooru’s ass choice of always wanting bitter ass black coffee. 

  
  



End file.
